


Dark Reign

by BuffShipper



Series: Dark Reign [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Canon Universe, Choking, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Descent into Madness, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Empress Rey, Execution, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Lightsaber Battles, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Mass Death, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Space Battles, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Throne Sex, Torture, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: A Dark Reylo fic, overflowing with copious amounts of blood and cum. You have been warned. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumnspice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/gifts).

**Starkiller Base**

"_You need a teacher!" Kylo implored, the red and blue beams of their lightsabers combining to cast a brilliant purple glow upon the two. "I can teach you the ways of the Force!"_

_"The Force..." repeated Rey, as if coming to an epiphany._

_Rey closed her eyes, finding her center, fortifying herself, and pushed him back with powerful strikes, taking advantage of Kylo's loss of footing to knock the lightsaber out of his hands, spinning around to slash at his chest and face with one strike._

_With Rey looming above him, stalking towards him like a wild animal, lightsaber positioned to deal the killing blow, Kylo reached out with the Force, using what little reserves of strength he had left to choke her out._

_Rey dropped her lightsaber, collapsing on top of him in a heap, knocking the breath out of him._

_The ground shook and split forming a gully from the cataclysm of the dying planet, separating them from Finn and the incoming Millenium Falcon._

_"They must think us dead...they are flying away..." Kylo thought in a haze, beginning to succumb to unconsciousness. "Maybe we are..."_

_Lights...wind...the roar of a dropship...the rush of footsteps..._

_"Ren?" Hux...._

_"Leave the girl!" General Hux's voice. "Take him!"_

_"No!" Kylo croaked. "Take her!"_

_Kylo felt his body being lifted off the ground...floating._

_"Take the girl! Do...not...harm...will....kill....whoever..."_

_"Move out!" Hux ordered._

_With the roar of a dying planet filling his ears, Kylo Ren faded to black._


	2. Chapter 2

Rey startled awake. She was in a cold, industrial-looking room of some sort, not unlike the one she was taken to on Starkiller, though this one was clearly built for medical purposes, not torture and interrogation.

"Where am I?" She asked no one.

"You're my guest." A familiar voice answered.

Rey flinched. Kylo Ren entered the room, helmet tucked under his arm, his black uniform piercing through the industrial room. A droid attendant followed behind him, carrying a set of black garments.

Rey looked down at herself, noting the hospital gown she wore in place of her usual clothes, which were nowhere to be seen. 

'_Great. Probably ruined by the battle_,' She thought to herself. '_At least this time I'm not restrained on a metal slab.'_

Her eyes flitted back to him. His face was marred by a long, jagged wound traveling from his forehead to below his neckline, stitched together by black sutures. Rey would of thought him furious at the sight of her for what she did to him, but his expression was one of amusement rather than disdain.

"Guest?" Rey snapped, once again putting on the mask of defiance she wore when engaging with Kylo. "I think you mean prisoner?"

"Not so long as you cooperate with me." Kylo shrugged.

"In what way?" Rey demanded.

"You need a teacher," replied Kylo.

"Give me my lightsaber back and I'll give you my answer," Rey growled, gesturing toward the extra lightsaber he had clipped to his belt in addition to his crossguard saber.

"It's my grandfather's lightsaber, therefore mine." Kylo corrected. "Not your's."

"How come it called to me back in the forest, then?" Rey retorted.

Kylo smiled at her cheek. "Your raw strength in the Force is most impressive. I can teach you to harness that power."

"No." Rey flatly refused.

"I'm afraid that you're not in much of a position to negotiate. Your only other option is death. Or worse. You're a survivor, aren't you, scavenger? This is the only way that you'll survive." Kylo said as the droid attendant came in with a tray of food. "Ah. Breakfast."

"You're not expecting me to eat that, are you?" Rey eyed the food suspiciously as the droid set it down a of tray of food and drink and assorted kitchenware on her bedside tray table.

"It isn't laced, Rey." Kylo plated a portion and sat down on a chair beside her, taking in a mouthful of food. "See? I'm eating the same food you are."

Rey glanced at the food again, hungrily this time.

"Eat. You must be hungry." Kylo gestured again to the food.

Rey glared at him, but nevertheless dug in, shoveling great forkfulls of food into her mouth.

"You are aboard the _The Supremacy_, flagship of the First Order. You've been sedated over the past few days while I recovered for your safety...and ours." Kylo explained. " Your choice is simple: renounce your ties to the Resistance, join me as my apprentice, and I can ensure your safety. You'll never have to scavenge for scraps or go hungry again."

"What makes you think I'd join you after everything you did?!" Rey swallowed, her voice rising. "There's people out there that actually care about me. That I care about!"

"Do they?" Kylo questioned. "Your relationship with FN-2187-"

"_Finn_." Interrupted Rey.

".._.FN-2187_ was founded on a lie. And Solo? Organa?" Continued Kylo.

"Your parents." Rey interjected again, earning a flicker of annoyance from Kylo.

"My _parents_ cast me out!" Kylo snapped. "Ostracized me for who my grandfather was! Do you think Solo cared about you when he didn't care enough about his own son to stick around?"

"Lies." Rey's voice cracked, pushing away her tray of food.

"_Truth_. Yes. You've been inside my head, too, Rey. You know I'm speaking the truth." Kylo shook his head. "And Luke Skywalker? Skywalker... This...this idealized Jedi legend that you've been chasing? He, my own uncle, my own flesh and blood, tried to murder me in my sleep! My family was supposed to nurture and protect me. Instead they threw me out like garbage."

"Stop!" Cried Rey.

"Just like your parents did. Just like my parents would have done again. To you." Kylo stood up and positioned himself beside her, taking her face in his hands.

"I...I could have left you on Starkiller, but I didn't. I couldn't." Kylo swallowed. "You mean too much to me."

"Stop! Please stop!" Rey screamed, pushing him away, stumbling out of the bed, steadying herself against the cold metallic wall.

Kylo calmly stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "You know everything that I'm saying is true, Rey. We share more than similar histories..."

"Please..."

Kylo spun her around to look at him, taking her face in his hands once more to make her look him in the eye. "We've been in each other's heads. We share a bond. I can sense it, Rey! Search your feelings. You can feel it, too. Stop resisting it!"

Wiping the tears flooding her cheeks, Kylo continued. "I've never lied to you, Rey. I never will. Join me. Please. Let me teach you."

"I-" Rey began, unable find any words as Kylo's intense eyes bore into her's. She could feel her heart racing as he leaned closer, his lips mere inches from her's...

"Lord Ren!" An officer announced.

Kylo held out his hand, reaching out with the Force. "Mitaka..."

The officer fell to his knees, clutching his throat as Kylo Force choked him.

"Kylo!" Rey yelled, shaking him.

Kylo released his hold, leaving Mitaka gasping. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"S-Supreme Le-Le-Leader Snoke!" Gasped Mitaka. "H-he requests your p-p-prescence!"

Kylo grimaced.

Massaging his throat as he steadied himself, Mitaka continued. "He also requests that you bring the girl."

Kylo's jaw clenched. "Very well. Leave us."

The long-suffering officer nodded and scrambled out of the room, visibly relieved to be dismissed.

"Snoke?" Rey asked, confused.

Kylo turned to Rey, his expression tense. "Get dressed."

Summoning the pile of dark garments with the Force, he tossed them to her to put on. "Do as I say, and you may come out of this alive."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tied to a string indeed, General Hux." Supreme Leader Snoke's ancient voice boomed in the crimson-draped Throne Room as Kylo Ren and Rey exited the turbolift entrance.

"The Resistance will soon be within our grasp," Snoke continued as General Hux was dismissed.

"What's going on?" whispered Rey as the turbolift doors closed.

"Quiet," hissed Kylo under his helmet.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," groveled the ginger-haired Hux, who made it a point to send a condescending sneer in Kylo and Rey's direction, sending a shiver of annoyance down Kylo's spine as Hux eyeballed Rey. 

"Do you wonder why I keep a rabid cur... In a such a place of power?" Snoke asked as Hux exited the Throne Room. "The cur's weakness, properly manipulated... Can be a sharp tool."

Snoke summoned Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber from Kylo's belt, holding it up as if to emphasize his point, regarding it with satisfaction before he set it down on his throne's armrest. 

"Kneel," muttered Kylo to Rey as he knelt before Snoke. Rey reluctantly followed suit, unable to look at the massive alien monarch, with his wicked, deformed face and gaudy golden robes gentrifying his decrepit form.

"Hhhmm...The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you...I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now I fear... I was mistaken," boomed Snoke.

"I have given everything to you. To the Order," Kylo replied, shocked.

Snoke gestured to Kylo's helmet. "Take that ridiculous thing off."

Kylo removed his helmet, avoiding his master's gaze as he set the helmet down.

Rey, almost involuntarily, turned her head to look at him, shocked to see the typically imperious Kylo Ren so browbeaten. A mistake, as Snoke took to the movement as a predator would to its prey.

"Ahh... Is this the girl?" Snoke sneered. "This inexperienced, untrained girl bested _you_?"

"I wish to train her, Supreme Leader," explained Kylo. "She is strong in the Force. Trained to her full potential, she can be an asset to the Order."

Snoke regarded Rey with curiosity. Suddenly, Rey felt herself become rigid, her body pulled closer and closer to the tyrant. Her face wrinkled in revulsion as Snoke brought his large, gnarled hand to her cheek.

"Hmmm....I smell the stink of the Light on her...we'll see to it that it is snuffed out....yes." 

Snoke telekinetically pushed her away until she hovered rigidly in midair feet away from him.

"Give me everything..." Snoke probed, his mind scouring and violating Rey's, extracting every thought, secret, and desire she possessed.

"No! No! No!" Rey screamed in agony with Kylo looking on, his face barely concealing the pain and rage that threatened to spill over the longer Rey's torture went on.

After several agonizing moments, Snoke released his hold on Rey, who proceeded to vomit her undigested breakfast all over the polished Throne Room floor.

"Pathetic...She has compassion for you....and you for her." Snoke turned his gaze over to Kylo. "No...She is no asset to the Order...only a liability."

"And because of that, she must die." Snoke gloated, forcing Rey to her knees before Kylo Ren, who unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, rising to his feet to point the lightsaber to Rey's heaving chest.

"Lord Ren...it is not to late for you. Eliminate the girl and prove your worth as my apprentice. Then, and only then will you be absolved and my faith in you restored."

"I know what I have to do," Kylo resolved, emotionless.

Horror and anger flashed across Rey's face, but she was unable to free herself from Snoke's Force paralysis. She could only pray her death was swift.

"Ah yes...Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. I can see you turning your lightsaber to strike true... Eliminate your weaknesses and fulfill your destiny!" 

Kylo had indeed rotated the hilt of his crossguard lightsaber so that it was pointed directly at Rey's chest, but even as he did so, Anakin's lightsaber rotated silently on the armrest of Snoke's throne-unnoticed by both the Supeme Leader or his nearby Praetorian guards.

When Kylo's fingers twitched behind his back, the blue energy blade of Anakin's lightsaber ignited into existence, impaling the horrified Snoke.

Then, with a flick of Kylo's hand, the blade carved through his betrayed master, cutting him in two, and flew through the air into Rey's outstretched hand as Kylo activated his own lightsaber.

Shock registered on Rey's face as she locked eyes with Kylo.

"Now fight, Rey! Fight!" Kylo screamed as the blood-red armored Praetorian guards descended upon them, bound by their duty to avenge their fallen master.

The Praetorian guards were blurs of motion-four sets of pairs, each pair brandishing the same variant of deadly edged weapons.

Fighting back the first attack by the guards, the pair split up, dividing the guards up between the two, with Kylo taking on the majority.

Kylo was a brute, overtaking his quarry with sheer force of will, while Rey relied on the same anger and ferocity that had served her so well in the duel with her now current ally, the pair nevertheless proving to be an effective team, overtaking the guards in short and savage order.

Rey stumbled, nearing her physical limit, having just slain her current opponent. A final guard sought to take advantage of her, but was run through from behind by Kylo's saber and forcefully pushed aside.

"Rey," Kylo panted.

Exhausted, she sunk to her knees her mind racing and her bones still aching from her still-fresh torture. She could barely register his voice.

"Rey!" Kylo repeated. "Rey. Look at me!"

She looked up him, his hand outstretched. "You were _magnificent_...join me. Join me not only as my apprentice, but my _queen_."

Rey stared at his hand blankly, pulse throbbing in her ears, breath caught in her lungs.

"I want to offer you the galaxy, Rey." Kylo implored. "Take my hand."

_"Take my hand...join me..."_ his voice echoed in her head. "_Take my hand...join me..."_

For reasons she could not fathom, a switch was flipped, and Rey let go of her inhibitions, unlocking the barriers of her mind, giving in to her deepest desires. Her _darkest_ desires.

She took his hand, and he helped her up, staring into his intense eyes. He reached out with his other hand to stoke her cheek, his expression one of awe. She reciprocated the gesture, and within seconds she was kissing him, grasping his hair, pulling at his clothes.

"_Here_?" Kylo exclaimed as she undone his trousers, her hands pawing at his hardening length.

"Yes. Here. Now," she breathed into his mouth.

"Rey...I ..." Kylo moaned as she took him out, roughly stroking him with one hand, the other pulling down on her own trousers.

"Shut up and fuck me. _Now_," Rey demanded, pulling him down on top of her, roughly kicking off her trousers and spreading her legs for him.

Rey winced as Kylo enthusiastically thrust himself deep inside her, his thick girth tearing at her virginity, but she urged him on, using the pain to fuel her darkness, allowing him to sink deeper inside of her until the pain gave way to an inflamed fullness and pleasure.

She pulled at his hair, clawed at his back, prompting him to bite her neck as they rutted like wild animals admist the death and carnage they had just wrought. 

"_Ah ah yes_, fill me up, _ah, ahhhh_" Rey moaned, savoring the loud slap of flesh as their hips connected with each thrust. "Claim me as yours..._yesss_..."

With Rey's prompting, Kylo quickened his pace, and she used her legs to push him even deeper as he poured himself inside her She felt his cock stiffen and release again and again as his seed coated her inner walls, his hot and wet spend drenching her. She ground onto him as he finished, milking every drop of his seed from him as he growled his orgasm, the sensations driving her to her own climax.

Exhausted, Kylo rested himself on top of her, his spent cock slipping out of her dripping cunt.

Whispering into his ear, Rey declared, "_Long live the Supreme Leader."_


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo Ren and Rey made their way from the ruined Throne Room to the bridge of _The Supremacy_, the smell of sex still lingering on them.

Rey surveyed her new home, impressed with its massive scale and state-of-the-art technologies. Most starships she's been on were rusted out husks that she scavenged from to sell for meager food portions back on Jakku, and the _Millenium Falcon_ had not been much of a step up from that.

The bridge of The Supremacy was just as impressive: a veritable hub of humanity that existed only to serve the First Order, to serve the Supreme Leader. To serve _her_.

General Armitage Hux stood in the center of the massive bridge, dutifully surveying the various readouts and displays of surrounding monitors, barking out orders to subordinates and technicians.

Rey could feel the hatred of Hux rolling off of Kylo in waves, the heated rivalry between the two informing their relationship, shaping Rey's already negative impression of the ginger-haired General.

"General Hux," Kylo addressed, the animosity in his voice barely concealed.

"Ah. The mighty Kylo Ren graces us with his prescence, and he has even brought brought his new pet with him!" sneered Hux, turning around from his command post to regard the pair. "By what occasion do I owe thy honor?"

"The Supreme Leader requires an update on the _Raddus_ situation," Kylo replied, ignoring the General's usual sarcasm.

"We have just completed a successful bombing run, destroying the main hangar and the bridge, as well as a cargo ship, medical frigate and corvette. They are burning fuel and resources as we speak. It will only be a matter of time before they are within our grasp," reported Hux proudly.

"Why not just destroy the ship outright?" Rey asked curiously.

Hux snorted, regarding Rey with a look of utter disdain. "Because, _scavenger_, the last time we engaged them in a full scale assault they destroyed a dreadnought and quite a few Tie Fighters. I have no doubt the Order would be victorious in any situation, but attrition is proving the far more effective policy."

"A policy that needn't be adopted had you not been blinded by your usual arrogance and incompetence, General," observed Kylo.

Hux's pale face turned several shades of purple, rounding on Kylo. "My incompetence?! Who do you think you are talking to? How dare you come to the bridge of my command with your-_your_ _whore_ and ack!!!"

Hux fell to his knees, clutching his throat as Kylo used the Force to choke him. "Careful, General."

"Ack...all...all right! Aaargh!" Choked Hux, turning a particular shade of purple that brought a grin of satisfaction to Kylo under his helmet.

Kylo released his hold on Hux, allowing the embarrassed General to cough and sputter on the floor of the bridge.

The exchange attracted more than a few stares by fellow officers: Hux was a much hated figure within the First Order, making it to the apex of the organization by sheer tenacity and treachery, so any opportunity to see him humiliated was a welcome one by most.

General Hux stumbled to his feet, shaking violently with unrestrained rage. 

"This will not stand!" Hux screamed, storming off towards the pair. "The Supreme Leader will- huhgah?"

Without warning, Rey had drew her lightsaber, impaling Hux through the chest with a flash of the blue-hued beam, earning a collective gasp from the bridge as the General's lifeless body slumped to the floor.

"The Supreme Leader is dead," Rey declared. She turned to Kylo, gesturing dramatically. "Long live the Supreme Leader!"

The gasps turned to shouts and pandemonium as the bridge reacted to the development of the situation and the news of the former Supreme Leader's death.

Kylo held up a hand, and the chromium-armored Captain Phasma and a platoon of Stormtroopers filled the bridge, weapons at the ready, pointing them at the officers.

"Phasma," Kylo calmly greeted.

Phasma sprang to a salute. "Lord Ren. Sir!"

"Congratulations on your promotion, _Major Commander _Phasma," Kylo congratulated, nodding towards the ruthless stormtrooper commander.

"All hail Lord Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order!" Shouted Phasma.

Blasters pointed at their heads, the First Order officers had no choice but to hail their new Supreme Leader.

"And his Empress Lady Rey of Jakku," murmered Kylo, wrapping his arm around Rey's waist. Rey reached up and kissed the cheek of Kylo's helmet, smiling broadly.

"All hail Lady Rey of Jakku, Empress of the First Order!" Shouted Phasma.

With a second's hesitation the officers once again hailed Lady Rey as the threat of black and white armored death loomed above them.

"Long Live the First Order," Kylo Ren concluded.

A roar of approval filled the bridge of _The Supremacy_, and the newly anointed Supreme Leader and Empress of the First Order took their leave, their Empire leaving destruction in its wake as the dark lovers ravished each other again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

Following Kylo Ren and Lady Rey's takeover of the First Order, _The Supremacy_ saw a swift yet dramatic upheaval. The transition process was relatively smooth, dissenting voices were silenced by threat of death, and the loudest dissenting voices were publicly executed by the Supreme Leader and Lady Rey themselves as examples of the ruthlessness of the new regime.

In addition to Phasma's promotion to Major Commander of the Stormtrooper Corps., Kylo Ren added her to the First Order High Command as a liaison, increasing the overall authority of the Stormtrooper Corps. In a move that surprised the recipient himself, Dolpheld Mitaka was also promoted, if only because his prior interactions with Kylo Ren made him more than willing to bend to The Supreme Leader's will.

The corpses of the former Supreme Leader Snoke and his Praetorian Guards were unceremoniously removed and the trashed Throne Room was renovated to suit the tastes of its new occupants, including twin thrones and a more black focused color scheme instead of the crimson favored by Snoke.

Kylo Ren contacted the Knights of Ren, his loyal order of elite Dark Side warriors, commissioning them via holo-projector to be his Royal Guards and enforcers, and bestowed the title of "Mistress of the Knights of Ren" upon Rey, marking the official beginning of Rey's Dark Side training.

In the meantime, Kylo tended to the nearly-healed injuries from Starkiller Base in the medical bay, accompanied by Rey, who rarely left his side.

Kylo sat patiently on the medical bed, attended by medical droids as Rey sat beside him, an inversion of their initial reunion on _The Supremacy_. 

"Oh, how could I ruin such a beautiful face?" Rey lamented as a medical droid removed Kylo's sutures from his facial wound. "Allow me to make it up to you, my love."

"Make it up to me?" Kylo waved away her apology. "No need. You taking your place by my side has more than made up for any injury you've inflicted."

Rey shook her head, crawling on her hands and knees over to where Kylo was sitting, spreading his long legs.

"But I insist," Rey teased, running her hands along his inner thighs, cupping his crotch with her roaming hands.

Kylo grinned, batting away the medical droid. "It did hurt though..."

Undoing and sliding off his trousers, Rey took his already erect cock in her hands, a wickedly innocent look on her face. "Oh what could I possibly do?"

"Kiss it and make it feel better?" Kylo murmered as she stroked his shaft.

Rey smiled and kissed the head of his dick, batting her eyes like a schoolgirl. "Like this?

Kylo groaned as Rey's warm, wet lips slid over his cock, taking the impressive length nearly to the hilt. "Ooh that's a start..."

Kylo stroked Rey's hair as she slurped and throated his cock, stroking the veiny shaft and massaging his balls.

"Lay across the bed, darling," Rey ordered as she popped a ball out of her mouth, hands oscillating the shaft.

Kylo laid back on the bed, resting his head on a pillow, splaying his legs as Rey crawled onto the bed on her knees to then run her wet tongue down his shaft, to his balls and his perenium, lifting his legs apart to tongue his asshole.

"Hmm, Rey...you naughty, dirty girl..." Kylo moaned, his eyes wide in awe.

Rey grinned devilishly as she lapped his ass, her tongue lubricating the entrance before she slowly inserted her finger into his quivering anus.

Kylo shuddered as her expert mouth resumed its suction on his cock, bucking against her digit as it slid deeper inside him.

With Rey's deft hands and wet mouth working in concert to pleasure him, it was not long until Kylo could feel himself brought closer and closer to climax. Taking her head in his hands, Kylo furiously pumped away at her tight mouth and throat, his balls slapping against her chin as she sucked him and fingered his ass to completion, burying it knuckle-deep inside him as he came, his cheeks clenching and toes curling as he poured torrents of hot cum down her waiting throat.

Prying herself off him to breathe, Rey swallowed his spend and milked his still leaking cock, cleaning the congealing liquid that dribbled down her chin with the finger she had just pleasured Kylo's ass with.

"How far does that go in making up for my dreadful mistreatment of you, my dear Ren?" Rey asked, smacking her lips.

"After that?" Kylo panted, limbs splayed over the bed, his eyes glazed over. "I'm not sure if I ever want to completely forgive you."

Rey rested her head on his belly, his spent dick rolling to the side.

"I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Rey purred, running her fingernails up and down Kylo's leg.

"And I'd be happy to take you up on that offer," Kylo murmered, stroking her hair, gazing into her eyes. "Again and again."


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple days following the First Order's internal upheaval, the focus was once again on the war of attrition with the Resistance, as it was reported that _The Raddus_ was nearing the mining planet of Crait, where a long decommissioned Rebel base was located. It was believed that the Resistance would seek sanctuary there. A futile effort, of course, but an effort that would cause the Order more headaches than it presently had.

In the midst of all this, it had been discovered that _The Supremacy_ had been infiltrated by a trio of saboteurs, revealed to be the traitorous FN-2187 - going by the name of "Finn", Rose Tico of the Resistance, and shady codebreaker named DJ, who had sold them out in exchange for a deal.

Accompanying them was BB8, the very droid that the Order had been pursuing a week prior. It was ordered to have it's databanks scanned for information and then reprogrammed to be Rey's personal astromech.

For Finn, if it was a shock to hear of DJ's betrayal and what that meant for the future of the Resistance, it was an even greater shock to see what had become of Rey, having been brought before the her and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren by Phasma.

"Well done, Phasma," complimented Kylo.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," Phasma replied. She turned to the turncoat codebreaker DJ. "Your ship and payment, as we agreed."

"You lying snake," accused Rose.

DJ shrugged. "We got caught, I cut a d-d-d-deal."

"Wait, cut a deal with what?" Finn demanded.

A First Order officer rushed over to confirm the information. "Supreme Leader, sir, we checked on the information from the thief. We ran a decloaking scan, and sure enough, 30 Resistance transports have just launched from the cruiser."

"Excellent" Kylo nodded. "You made the right choice, codebreaker,"

"No..." Rose moaned, the realization of their failed mission dawning on her.

"You murdering bastard!" yelled Finn, trying to fight against his stormtrooper captors, desperate to attack the treacherous codebreaker. 

"T-T-T-Take it easy, Big F. They blow you up today, you blow them up tomorrow. It's just business," reasoned DJ.

"You're wrong," glared Finn.

DJ shook his head, departing. "Maybe."

"Maybe not," Kylo interjected, his patience wearing thin with the codebreaker, who hurried off under the threat of Kylo's glare.

Kylo then turned his attention to the waiting officer ."Our weapons are ready?"

"Ready and aimed, Supreme Leader, sir." The officer confirmed.

"Concentrate fire on _The Raddus_. I want a full Tie escort on those transports, deployment of a stormtrooper company to rendezvous on planetfall, and AT-AT's and AT-M6's on standby. Prepare the superlaser seige cannon," Kylo ordered.

"Wait. No, no. No, you can't!" Cried Finn.

"No!" Sobbed Rose.

"Yes." Kylo put his arm around Rey. "I trust you'd like to handle these two yourself, my love?"

"It would be my pleasure, darling," Rey replied, stroking the cheek of Kylo's helmet.

Kylo nodded to Phasma. "Major Commander Phasma. With me."

"Sir!" Phasma replied, obediently following the Supreme Leader to the bridge.

Rey watched as her lover departed, biting her lip and lidding her eyes in lust as she watched him. She then turned her attention to Finn and Rose with a cruel look of smug satisfaction.

"Rey...I can't believe you..." Finn hissed. "After everything he-"

Rey backhanded her former friend. "That's Lady Rey to you, FN-2187!"

Rey knelt down, taking Finn's jaw in her hand. "There's a way you can make it out this alive, FN-2187."

Finn's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "How....?"

Rey jerked her head towards Rose. "Kill your little friend here, and you can spend the rest of your miserable life as my pet."

Horror dawned on Finn's face. "Rey...please! Why are you doing this?!"

"This is Rey?! This is the girl you wouldn't sh-" Rose screamed before her tirade was cut off by the beam of Rey's lightsaber going through her head, killing her instantly.

"That's enough out of you," Rey snapped.

Nnoooo!!" Cried Finn as Rose's lifeless body crashed to the floor.

Rey turned her attention to Finn like a serpent about to strike, a cruel grin twisting her face.

"No!!!! Rose!!! Dammit Rey! I-" Finn roared before Rey pirouetted and decapitated him in one fluid motion.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then," Rey quipped as his headless body slumped to the floor.

Rey gestured to the stormtroopers. "Be a dear and kindly remove this filth from my sight, thank you."

The stormtroopers quickly heeded the order of their Empress, swiftly removing the corpses as Rey made her way to rejoin Kylo at the bridge.

Kylo, hands clasped behind his back, stood before a viewscreen display showing the destruction of _The Raddus._

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked as Rey hooked her arm in his, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love," Rey replied as _The Supremacy_ annihilated the massive starship with sustained beams of energy.

"And you, even more beautiful still," Kylo declared. "The end of the Resistance is nigh. The galaxy will soon be ours."


	7. Chapter 7

The Supreme Leader's dropship descended upon the salt plains of the Crait desert, the winds from its engines revealing a layer of brilliant red below the white expanse.

Stepping off the ship alongside Rey, Kylo Ren surveyed the scene with a satisfied sigh. Ties swarmed the derelict Rebel base. Stormtroopers ransacked the evacuated Resistance transports, raiding potentially useful material and destroying the rest. Massive AT-AT's and the larger ape-like AT-M6's surrounded the area, sentries preventing any avenue of escape or attack.

In the center of the scene, the Reistance knelt in a defeated huddle upon the Crait desert, fingers laced behind their heads, prisoners at the mercy of the First Order, a stormtrooper blaster leveled at every one of their number.

"Phasma, please allow the General to rise," Kylo ordered as he and Rey approached the troops and their prisoners.

Phasma, aware of the Supreme Leader's familial connection to General Leia Organa, was careful not to be too aggressive in bringing the woman to her feet.

"Kylo Ren," Leia acknowledged as the stormtrooper commander pushed her forward

Kylo stopped and regarded her, his expression hidden behind his intimidating dark helmet. He nodded to Rey and Phasma, striding up to his estranged parent.

Kylo removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm, revealing his face to his mother and the Resistance.

"Why don't you properly introduce me, Mother?" Kylo asked, every word laced with venom. "Tell them who I am."

"I said your name," hissed Leia.

"The name you gave me. Tell them!" Kylo snapped impatiently.

Leia winced. She glanced around at her defeated troops, at the expressions of confusion etched on their exhausted faces.

"Rebels...my son. Ben Solo." Leia announced to a chorus of gasps.

"And who is your father? My grandfather?" Kylo continued.

"They know who he is, Ben." Leia responded through gritted teeth.

"I know. I just want to hear you finally say it. To acknowledge it the way you never acknowledged it when I was a boy." Kylo replied, his jaw clenching.

"Ben..." Leia pleaded.

"Dameron," Kylo murmered.

A discharge of blaster fire, and a body crumpled sickeningly to the ground.

"Poe!" Cried Liea. "Dammit Ben!"

"Who was your father, Mother?!" Roared Kylo. "Say his name!"

"Anakin Skywalker!" Screamed Leia.

"Who was he, Mother? Tell me or I will kill another one of your pathetic troops!" Demanded Kylo.

Leia glared at him. "Darth Vader. Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Louder!" Yelled Kylo.

"Darth Vader!" Yelled Leia, her voice cracking.

Kylo laughed. "See? Finally, you acknowledge him. Why are you so hesitant to embrace your heritage? My heritage?! In refusing to accept him you refuse to accept _me_."

"Oh, Ben!," Leia choked. "I'm so sorry! I-"

"Save it. I didn't come here for your apologies." Kylo snapped. "Your pathetic Resistance ends now. The First Order is victorious."

Leia's face fell. At this point, she knew reaching out to her son would be futile. She's had enough tragedy in her life to accept this, and she quickly put on the tough exterior of a hardened general as Kylo Ren studied her every move.

Leia shook her head bitterly, looking Kylo in the eye. "Perhaps. But there are more of us out there. There will always be more!"

"And they will all suffer the same fate," retorted Kylo, raising his arm to motion to his troops their next move.

"My brother still lives, Ben!" Leia interjected before Kylo could complete his command. "The map...is _gone_. As long as he lives....hope lives. And you will never extinguish that hope!"

Kylo flinched, rounding on her, his face contorting with rage for a moment until he collected himself. He glared at her, for a moment until a flash of recognition crossed his face, and he held out his arm, using the Force to summon what appeared to be bracelet from Leia's wrist.

Catching it in his hand, Kylo examined it, his eyes alight with a sinister glee.

"A binary homing beacon, disguised as a piece of jewelry." Kylo sneered. "To light your way home."

He handed it to Rey. "A very good disguise: I really almost did not recognize it. Can I chance a guess on where the other beacon is?"

Leia said nothing, but her face betrayed her, confirming Kylo's suspicions. Kylo pounced on her momentary lapse of control, crossing the space between them, crowding her.

"You failed again, Mother," Kylo spat, his face inches away from Leia's. "First as a princess, a politician, and then as a _parent_!"

Leia flinched, holding back tears as her son continued his ruthless degradation of her. "And now, finally, you failed as a rebel. But, unlike your peers, you'll live to regret it."

Horror dawned on her face as Kylo gestured to a pair of stormtroopers.

"No, Ben. Please. Don't-" Leia pleaded as the stormtroopers seized her, binders at the ready.

"Arrest her," Kylo coldly ordered. "Kill the rest."

Screams and blaster fire pierced the Crait desert as The Supreme Leader and his consort retreated to their dropship, victorious.

As the conquering monarchs departed, the white Crait landscape became awash with crimson as the lifeblood of the Resistance spilled over the windswept red salt plains.

Aboard the dropship, Kylo glanced at the beacon Rey was toying with. "Soon, my love. Soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Following the overwhelming First Order victory on Crait, Kylo tasked his intelligence team to trace the stolen beacon's signal to it's counterpart in order to finally discover the location of Luke Skywalker and whomever had taken the journey to the hidden planet where the Jedi was hidden.

In the meantime, the Knights of Ren had arrived on _The Supremacy_ to take their posts as the elite guards of their master and mistress.

The six, dubbed The Heavy, The Sniper, The Monk, The Armory, The Rogue, and The Reaper, each armed with various deadly weapons and dressed in an all-black attire similar to their master's, the Knights were an intimidating presence.

They had convened in the Throne Room to take part in the latest step of Lady Rey's Dark Side training: she was to bleed her lightsaber, corrupting the blue beam of the weapon with Dark Force energy until it burned red.

"Concentrate your rage, hate, and pain into the the kyber." Kylo explained. "Imagine pouring it out of your body, and filling the crystal with the Dark Side. Make it yours. Make it submit to your will."

The Knights of Ren encircled her as she knelt before Kylo's feet, Anakin Skywalker's former lightsaber in hand.

"Focus...."

Rey closed her eyes, deep in concentration, tapping into the Dark Side.

_"No! Come back!" Rey screamed at her parent's starship as it departed into the Jakku sky. "Come back!"_

_"Come, girl! Come!" Roared the monstrous Unkar Plutt as he dragged her away. "You're mine now!"_

_"Come back!" Rey reached out towards the sky, as if to try to snatch the fleeing starship out of the sky. "Come back!"_

_Her parent's starship disappeared out of the Jakku skyline, never to be seen again._

_"This component is worthless! Zero portions!" Unkar Plutt decreed, shoving Rey's find back into her arms._

_ A whole day of scavenging under the hot Jakku sun, completely wasted. She'll go hungry again tonight._

Reality came back into clarity, and Rey screamed in frustration as the saber shook in her hands, the beam still remaining a crackling, unstable blue.

"Focus, Rey!" Kylo yelled. "Focus on your hate. Focus it into the kyber and bleed it!"

Rey shut her eyes again and focused with all her will, reaching out again to the Dark Side of the Force.

_"_ _No! Come back!" Rey screamed at her parent's starship as it departed into the Jakku sky. "Come back!"_

_"Come, girl! Come!" Roared the monstrous Unkar Plutt as he dragged her away. "You're mine now!"_

_"Come back!" Rey reached out towards the sky, as if to try to snatch the fleeing starship out of the sky. "Come back!"_

_The starship slowed, straining as if it was towing an immensely heavy weight. It shook, the metal warping like a tin can. _

_"Come back!"_

_The starship, unable to handle the pull of the invisible forces acting upon it, exploding into a brilliant _ _cloud of fire, smoke, and metal._

_"AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHH!!!!" _ _Unkar Plutt knelt before her, clutching his throat, his eyes bulging as life left his body. As he fell, the sands of the Jakku desert turned crimson, threatening to consume her. But Rey did not fear the encroaching tide, instead she welcomed it, and let it wash over her. It filled every pore, and every cell in her body._

_It filled her with....Lust._

_Lust for blood. Lust for power. Lust for the Dark. Lust for lust's sake._

_She must have more!_

Rey stood on her knees before them, her chest heaving, encircled by Kylo and his Knights of Ren, the beam of the once azure lighsaber glowing a brilliant red, bathing them in it's light.

"Rey!" Kylo stumbled back, overwhelmed by the waves of dark energy and wicked lust that flowed from her. "What have you done?!"

"More..." She demanded, her eyes feral. "More! MORE!!!"

One by one, entranced by her dark lust, the Knights bared themselves before her, leaving on only their intimidating helmets.

_'What is this?!_' Kylo thought. His own lightsaber bleeding had been a torturous process, back when he flirted with the Light and resisted the Dark. It was a torturous process for most. Why would her lightsaber bleeding be any different?

Rey had completely embraced the Dark, Kylo realized. She welcomed it like a lover, letting it consume her. The Light had offered her nothing, while the Dark offered her everything she craved: vengeance, power, belonging...him. And the pleasures he brought her.

The Dark gave her these things, and the deeper into the Dark Side she went, the more insatiable she became.

'_And I would give her the whole galaxy and more to satisfy her,' _Kylo thought, sinking into his throne, giving in to the haze of dark sexual energy that permeated the Force.

Kylo watched intently as Rey grasped a cock of the knight nearest to her, taking him hungrily in her mouth, switching from cock to cock as the other knights stroked themselves in anticipation.

Shifting in an anticipation of his own, Kylo looked on as the knights stripped Rey, groping her, pawing at every bit of naked flesh they could reach as she sucked and stroked them.

Kylo could feel his own prodigious cock getting painfully hard through the fabric of his clothes, and he freed himself from his trousers, aroused at the sight of his lover being so used by his Knights, and his lover using _them_.

Taking a knight and shoving him to the ground, Rey rode the knight's cock like a woman possessed, moaning in uninhibited passion when another knight took her ass. She took a third again in her mouth, and a fourth and fifth in her hands, each Knight taking turns to fuck her tight holes.

Kylo enjoyed the scene from his throne, palming his throbbing erection, its tip already leaking pearls of precum at the debaucherous affair.

Kylo felt Rey's orgasm through the Force as the knights spilled their hot spend in her gaping holes, upon her heaving breasts, in her open mouth, driving away whatever self-control he had as the waves of sensation coursed through his body.

Wild with her climax, Kylo lunged at her from his throne, ripping her from his knights as he grabbed her by the hair, throwing her bodily to the floor to her hands and knees. Pulling her up by her waist, Kylo plunged himself into her leaking, gaping asshole, burying himself to the hilt, pumping away furiously inside her.

Rey screamed as she climaxed again, sending Kylo over the edge as he shot a fresh load of cum into her already spend-coated anus. 

She shuddered in pleasure as he poured himself into her, but Rey had little time to revel in it, when Kylo, his erection maintained, once again took her by the roots of her hair, spinning her around to shove his cock into her wet mouth. Rey savored the taste of her ass and the cocktail of jism on his dick as he roughly throated her, sending her head spinning and eyes watering.

Rey held Kylo's waist tightly as his dick pulsated his second orgasm down her throat, his hands gripping her hair like a horse's reins as he shook through his climax. She coughed and gagged as he held her head rigidly still in his strong grasp, but dutifully swallowed his spend, looking up at him expectantly for more when he finished.

Kylo stumbled, drunk with carnal pleasure, and watched as his knights, reinvigorated by the waves of the raw, dark energy that radiated from the two, once again spilled their seed upon the sun-kissed skin of their mistress as she rubbed herself to yet another orgasm, her juices mingling with the spend that dribbled out of her used holes.

The decadence continued on, well until all were exhausted. Soon after, Kylo Ren had vowed to temper his Empress' dark tendencies before she completely lost herself in them, though he had also conceded that the evening's activities would not become an isolated incident, and would the first of many.


	9. Chapter 9

<strike></strike>Tracking the beacon, the First Order finally located the location of its twin: the planet of Ahch-To.

Kylo Ren had a vague recollection of the name from his tutelage under his uncle, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. It was the birthplace of the ancient Jedi Order, and, if he had his way, it would be the final resting place of the Jedi Order.

"Will you be requiring reinforcements, Supreme Leader...Empress?" Phasma inquired as Kylo Ren, Rey and the Knights boarded a dropship to the planet.

Kylo turned to her, nodding to Rey to continue boarding ."No. Keep The Supremacy in orbit. Nothing in beyond my ship enters or leaves the planet. Alert Admiral Mitaka to await the signal of my return."

Phasma saluted as Kylo walked up the ramp of the ship. "Long live the Supreme Leader!"

"Long live the First Order," replied Kylo as the hatched closed and the dropship roared to life.

Kylo could have certainly stormed the planet with the entire armada of the First Order, or simply utilized the overwhelming firepower of _The Supremacy_ to raze it in orbit. But this was not a First Order mission: it was personal.

****

The dropship entered the Ahch-To atmosphere in the middle a thunderstorm.

"The signal is strongest around that island...I've seen this island. This is it," Rey announced from the pilot's seat.

Kylo stood behind her, and placed a quivering hand on her shoulder. "Yes...I can feel his presence through the Force. He's no longer hiding. Skywalker is expecting us."

"Well, let's not disappoint him then, darling," Rey replied, a wicked grin curling her lips.

The ship touched down silently on a small field of wet, rainsoaked grass. Kylo exited the ship first, with Rey then the Knights following, the downpour instantly drenching the dark warriors.

"Weapons at the ready, Knights," Kylo advised, his voice low over the storm. "The Force is strong with him."

****

The hunt for Luke Skywalker concluded as Kylo caught sight of the old Jedi Master waiting for him at the threshold of a weather-battered hut, far older and weary than Kylo remembered, his short dark hair and beard long and grey.

Kylo regarded his uncle, taking off his helmet and tossing it aside. He let the rain wash over his face, slicking back his long dark hair, bringing his facial scar into full relief.

"That's new," called Luke over the roar of the rain.

Kylo gestured to Rey affectionately. "From my apprentice... my empress..."

"Your empress?" Luke questioned, visibly shocked through the sheets of the rain.

"Yes! My empress!" Kylo boasted. "I killed Snoke and took his place as Supreme Leader, and I did in days what he couldn't do in years!"

Kylo paused, savoring the words as they left his mouth. "While you rotted in this forsaken backwater planet, I wiped out the Resistance."

Luke's weathered face registered sadness, but quickly hardened as Kylo continued his monologue.

"You are all that remains...the last hope. The last Jedi."

Despite himself, Luke betrayed a small, sad grin. '_Ironic...I came on this planet for the purpose of ending the Jedi...of being the last Jedi...and now..."_

_"_I'mhere for your head, Skywalker." Kylo threatened, interrupting Luke's thoughts. "There's no escape!"

"So be it. But don't expect me to go quietly," resolved the Jedi Master.

Kylo drew his lightsaber, igniting it with flourish. "I'm counting on it."

PEW!

"AARGH!" 

An energy bolt from the distance hit Rey in the shoulder, and in that distraction Luke summoned the lightsaber at Rey's belt, catching it and lunging at Kylo, who blocked his strike with a lightning quick parry, the crimson blades of the lightsabers sparking as they struck.

"Rey!" Roared Kylo as he parried another of Luke's strikes.

PEW!

Rey blocked the second bolt with the Force with her good arm, and the Knights of Ren surrounded her, shielding her from attack, weapons at the ready as Kylo and Luke dueled furiously in the background.

PEW!

Rey used a rock to block the third bolt, sending the debris at high speeds towards the direction of the blast.

"RRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" A Wookie's roar! Chewbacca fired a volley of shots with his bowcaster ducking behind boulders as the Sniper Knight returned fire.

"Spread out! Get the Wookie! Sniper, with me!" Rey ordered, avoiding and deflecting Chewbacca's bowcaster fire as she accelerated more rocks as the Wookie sped down the rocky hillside to battle the dark invaders.

****

"I can see you've perverted my father's lightsaber, Ben," hissed Luke as he slashed and parried.

"Perverted? That lightsaber had been tainted long before now, Uncle, or did you forget? We had simply brought out its true colors!" Kylo retorted, responding with a strike that nearly took the lightsaber out of Luke's flesh and mechanical grip.

Luke kept his grip on the corrupted saber, ducking under a deadly swing by the Supreme Leader.

"Darth Vader may have committed heinous crimes with that saber, but its kyber heart remained pure!" Luke shot back, maneuvering a slash that Kylo narrowly avoided.

"The true nature of a Skywalker is one of darkness, Uncle! Sooner or later we fall...don't you remember?" Kylo taunted.

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Chewbacca roared in the distance, the desperate last stand of a doomed hero as Rey and the Knights overwhelmed the mighty Wookie warrior.

Luke grimaced at the sound. He made the move to attack, to give in to the grief, the anger, the frustration, but stopped himself.

"Not this time, Ben," Luke shook his head. He deactivated the lightsaber, dropping to his knees in the mud and discarding the weapon.

Kylo laughed. "You're giving up? Really?! The mighty Luke Skywalker?!"

"There is no use continuing this futile effort...you will not goad me to the Dark Side. I will transform into the Force and trust in the Light to still shine through the Darkness."

Kylo deactivated his own lightsaber, his expression vindictive and cruel. "You welcome death...therefore you will live."

Luke Skywalker closed his eyes, sensing the nearness of his death, and letting it overtake him as his former family lightsaber soared through the air in one lightning quick movement and in a flash of crimson his decapitated head crumpled to the mud, the last of the Jedi.

"Rey?!" Roared Kylo at the triumphant figure kneeling before him as the Knights closed in, dragging the mutilated corpse of Chewbacca. "REY!!!!"

Rey looked up at him, the red beam of the lightsaber casting a demonic glow upon her exuberant face. "It is done. No one will stand in our way. All who oppose us will perish."

Kylo glared at her and used the Force to pull her to him, his hand closing around her throat as he held her in the air. Despite the precariousness of her position, Rey displayed no fear, instead she gazed affectionately into Kylo's rage filled eyes.

"Now there is only us," she cooed. "And the Dark Side."

Kylo set her down, beholding his creation with a mixture of love and hate, awe and fear. She was a being of pure darkness, spite and cruelty, with affection and devotion only to him. Everything else was but a plaything to her: tools to serve her various dark lusts. 

She was perfect. 


	10. Epilogue

T_he Lanai have been the devoted caretakers of Ahch-To for over a millennia, long before even the days of the Prime Jedi. When the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker arrived in his exile several years past, the Lanai had greeted him with initial skepticism but became acclimated to him once he had established his motivations of quiet religious practice and hermitage._

_The Wookie, Chewbacca, had come not too long ago to persuade his old friend to join him on the Resistance's mission against the First Order, but Luke had adamantly refused and Chewbacca had retired on a nearby part of the island to mourn the death of his longtime companion, Han Solo._

_The years with the Jedi Master had been quiet, so it had come as a surprise to the inhabitants of the island to hear the usual relative peace pierced by the sounds of violence, sounds unheard since the Sith split from the Jedi thousands of years ago._

_The Lanai rushed to investigate, and to their horror they discovered the corpses of their former tenants. An unnatural rush of wind and the caretakers looked up to the sky, and it was as if the heavens themselves split open as the massive star destroyer entered the atmosphere, filling the night sky with its mile wide wingspan._

_The Lanai watched in horror as the vast weapons array of The Supremacy rained fire on the Lanai and the land and creatures they devoted their lives to nurture._

_The leviathan fired its deadly energy beams until the land was ash and the oceans boiled._

_Satisfied with the destruction left in its wake, The Supremacy turned its enormous frame towards the darkened, lightening filled sky, jettisoning to hyperspace._

_***_

_Across the galactic holonet word spread of the uncontested crowning of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order and the mysterious Lady Rey, rechristened Kira Ren as the Emperor and Empress of the reformed Galactic Empire. The remaining traces of the New Republic and the Resistance were annihilated, they said, and dissent will not be tolerated, and dealt with swiftly and without mercy or quarter given, and thus a_ _cross the galaxy, one by one, entire planets fell to the New Empire, to the Galactic Order._

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, the Dark Side reigned._


End file.
